


Soul Mates

by Morgana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can't stop thinking about what Ash said about soul mates</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Mates

It was almost a week before Sam worked up the courage to ask Dean the question that had been eating away at him ever since they'd come back from the dead. They were headed for Minnesota to look into a whole slew of demonic omens when Sam couldn't hold back any longer. "Dean?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What Ash said... about sharing a Heaven... you think -"  
  
"I think that whole Heaven thing was full of crap, man." Dean's voice went hard and flat, the way it had in the motel room right before he'd tossed his amulet in the trash and walked out on his brother without looking back. Sam knew that Dean had meant for that to be a taste of his own medicine, but when he'd left, he'd walked away from Dad and the hunt, not Dean. Never Dean.  
  
"Oh." He swallowed and looked out the window, watching the mile markers tick by for several minutes before he tried again."Well, even if it was... we were still sharing, right? So... so maybe that means we're -"  
  
"What, soul mates?" Dean laughed, a sharp, derisive bark that slammed into him like a knife. "C'mon, Sammy, you can't tell me you believe that romance novel shit."  
  
He forced a laugh out, although it sounded wrong and grated over his throat. "Yeah, I guess it is kinda stupid, huh?"  
  
"More than kinda." Dean snorted and reached down to turn the music up, effectively putting an end to the conversation, leaving Sam alone with his thoughts.  
  
It didn't take a genius to tell how upset Dean had been by Heaven, and Sam knew it was his fault. But dammit, they hadn't even finished going down the road, couldn't Dean see that? There would've been more memories, and Sam didn't know how he knew, but he was sure that those would've been about Dean, that the closer they'd have gotten to the center, the more time together they'd have seen, until it would've been impossible to tell his Heaven from Dean's. Maybe that was what Ash meant, that it wasn't about sharing two distinct Heavens, but watching the two become one, just like him and Dean.  
  
He used to be scared of that, the way they were so intertwined, like he wasn't a complete person without Dean, but after losing Dean to Hell, and spending a year and a half feeling like they were on different sides of this whole fight, he realized that he wanted that back. There was something comforting about someone knowing him so well that they were basically the other half of himself, something profoundly reassuring about being loved that much. As he slipped a hand into his jacket pocket and curled his fingers around warm metal, Sam hoped that he hadn't lost Dean for good. Not when he'd just figured out exactly how much he meant to him. But then, he told himself, they couldn't really lose each other - they were soul mates... weren't they?


End file.
